


For Everything

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	For Everything

He didn’t know where they’d taken him. It’d been days since Sam and Gabriel had seen one another. Not since the day they were captured by demons. It didn’t really matter, Sam spent his time trying to think of a way out of his bonds and praying to his angel. What he couldn’t understand was why Gabriel hadn’t answered him. He’d always done so in the past. Regardless, Sam couldn’t lose hope. He had to keep fighting.

By the third day, or maybe it was the 7th, Sam heard noises outside of the room he was being held in. The sound of a key in a rusty lock had him raising his head to watch the door even though every part of him ached from sitting so long.

Sam’s eyes widened and brows furrowed as a greasy, dirty prisoner was wheeled into the room by none other than Arthur Ketch.

“I believe the past few days have been rather illuminating.” Ketch said as he opened a curtain to let in some light into the dim room, “Now we know exactly how to tame an Archangel.” 

The dirty figure raised his head and Sam had to fight the urge vomit. In front of him was the Angel he’d held in his arms not long ago and said he loved him. The Messenger himself, bound with his mouth sewn shut to keep him quiet and pleading whiskey brown eyes. Sam prayed as loudly as he could, promising that he’d get them both out of this and Ketch would pay. For everything.


End file.
